


For the young

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan fixing the mess that is the creche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Being requested to the Jedi council chamber is unusual for creche masters but when Obi-Wan sees Jinn with a nine year old blond, he gets a lot more understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d been confused at first why Dolan had sent him up to the council on the behest of Plo Koon, unsure what in the world was going on.

Until he saw the blond boy and Master Jinn himself.

Well, he could guess what was going on and he narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward into the circle of chairs and bowed to the masters. “Master Dolan sent me up here on the behest of Council member Koon.” He offered up when Mace questioned him.

All the council members looked to the kel dor, who only shrugged. “If Skywalker were to join us, I’d rather he’d have time in the creche first then go straight beneath the tutelage of a master… and Master Jinn is not one to give in easily.” His voice was a touch drier then normal.

Even as Jinn blustered himself, Obi-Wan focused on the boy, his frown growing before he shifted and knelt down when the boy looked up at him, giving him a smile. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He offered warmly, holding his hand out to the child who slowly took his hand, uncertainty in his eyes.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker, I’m from Tatooine.” The blond offered a touch shyly and Obi-Wan felt a warmer smile cross his face as he held onto the slightly cold hand in his.

“Its a pleasure to meet you Anakin. Now I need to ask, has anyone her asked if you were hungry or if you wanted a new set of clothes?” He raised his brows at Anakin who shook his head. “I see.” He looked up at Jinn first and then at the rest of the council with an unimpressed look on his face before looking back to Anakin.

Jinn shifted on his feet, seemingly suddenly aware of Anakin’s scruffy tunics even if his face was clean. “I…”

Obi-Wan stood, holding Anakin’s hand still with a smile. “How about I take you to the creche and get you into a nice warm shower, get you some clean clothes and some food before you return to Jinn again?” He offered.

“Can we get the explosive in me taken out too?” Anakin asked hopefully.

The council and Qui-Gon were treated to Obi-Wan’s face turning a bloodless sort of white before he forced a slightly strained smile onto his face. “I believe our first visit will be the medics… ah… Tatooine, I see. Yes, lets get the explosives and trackers removed.” He tugged the child with him carefully and lead Anakin out of the council chamber and to the elevator without a backwards look.

Honestly, the nerve of some Jedi to call themselves masters…

()()()

Qui-Gon slowly looked at Plo and raised his brows at him. “…You knew he would do that.” He accused faintly, crossing his arms over his chest even as Plo sat back and shrugged at the old gundark.

“I know you Qui-Gon, you’re stubborn and that child needed looking after. You’d force our hands somehow.” He looked at Yoda. “But I stand on my actions Master Yoda, creche master Kenobi is good with kids, he knows how to take care of them and how to get them settled in… but I do fear that we will find itching powders in our tunics for a few weeks forward.” He added wryly.

Scratching himself a bit, Yoda huffed. “Already being punished I am, unhappy Obi-Wan was with me…” He sulked. “Into my wardrobe he gets and unsure how I am.”

The tall master raised his brows and then glanced behind himself at where the familiar redhead had gone. “…At least he doesn’t have access to my quarters.” He mused out loud.

“He doesn’t to mine either but he still gets in.” Evan Piell countered dryly. “And my tunics itch regularly too. Just accept your fate Jinn, we’re all gonna get it but you most of all since you were responsible for the boy.” He smirked. It was nice when others shared the misery.

“Kark.” Qui-Gon swore.

()()()

Smiling gently at the clean boy, Obi-Wan patted the beside of him. “There, all clean and dressed. I took the liberty of getting you some blue milk porridge and some cut up fruits since I wasn’t completely sure what you ate. I also got some cactus nectar to sweeten it if you want to.” He grinned.

Anakin quickly scrambled up on it and gave Obi-Wan a wide eyed, eager look as the Jedi slid the cactus nectar near him.

“Go on, add as much as you want.” The redhead chuckled, watching Anakin indeed drizzle as much as he wanted onto the blue tinged oats with a small smile as the boy sat at the little ones table with him to eat.

Bigger Initiates ate in the commissary while the little ones ate in the creche under the eye of creche apprentices and masters.

Joining the other on the bench, Obi-Wan smiled softly, leaning his head on his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. ‘What a curious little child you are…


	2. Catching up

“There’s a lot of kids here.” Anakin blinked, looking around the creche from where he sat beside Obi-Wan.

Most of the others were playing various games, flashes in the Force going off as they pushed and shoved brightly colored balls and they were all kids, young ones, much younger then Anakin.

The ones Anakin’s age had already gone for class.

Obi-Wan hummed and gently tapped him on the nose. “Yes there are. Now please focus again Anakin, you need to focus and learn so you can join the others in class.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly, warmly.

Doing as told, Anakin focused on the basic alphabet for a few more moments, reading out loud for Obi-Wan.

And then he couldn’t keep it in again. “But there’s a lot of older kids too but they’re not Jedi knights or padawans.”

Sitting back, Obi-Wan laughed while running his hand through his shoulder length hair. “Okay, Okay, I get it Anakin, you got questions.” He smiled softly and openly at the other, encouraging. “Ask your questions little one.”

Smiling, Anakin bounced excitedly on his chair. “Why are there older kids here that aren’t padawans?” He went right for the biggest question he had.

“Well, when you become thirteen, you’re too old to become a padawan but that’s of no matter.” Obi-Wan smiled. “There are other ways to serve the Order, the Force, the Republic and become your own person. Some are like me, they become creche attendants. Others join the exploration cor or the agricore, both respectful in their own rights.”

Anakin blinked at that. “What are exploration and agricore?”

Shifting, Obi-Wan reached for one of the pads, obviously something intended to be a later lesson. “The exploration core are pilots who explore the galaxy, they work with the pilots of the Republic usually and help them in their own ways. The Agricore are agricultural members, they grow the food yield, encourage environmental disaster back from the verge and are very important so we don’t starve. Every fruit, grain, bread and vegetable you eat here in the temple have been grown by those members.”

Anakin stared at him at that, that was really important!

Food was important and he glanced down at the pad that showed a field of someone who looked like a Jedi but had a green obi under her belt. The twi’lek was focused on the field he was standing in front of and carefully Anakin could see sprouts making their way above the soil.

Obi-Wan flickered his finger over the screen to the next shot.

This one was of a bothan, sitting on the wing of a speeder, exchanging filters and his obi was black as he happily chatted with a pilot in a blue jumpsuit. As the clip progressed the bothan jumped into the cockpit once the filter was exchanged and gave the filmer a jaunty wave before the dome came down and she got clearance for liftoff.

“…Different paths, all serving in one way. After people turn thirteen or before depending, we help them into different paths here.” Obi-Wan gestured around the room and Anakin blinked at Obi-Wan who was smiling at him.

Then he glanced to the others waist to take in the red obi.

“…Green for agricore, black for exploration, red for creche…” He blinked.

Obi-Wan chuckled and nodded. “Its mostly for Jedi master’s and knights to know that we didn’t complete the trials and become actual Jedi but…most others don’t notice. There’s also white for healers and purple for educational.”

Anakin stared at him for a long moment before smiling. “So there are more ways to help people.”

Nodding, Obi-Wan ruffled Anakin’s hair gently. “Exactly. Explore the galaxy, grow food for the needy, encourage the growth of children, heal the sick or learn about the galaxy and the ancient cultures that came before, there is a sleeve of options and it doesn’t have to be as a warrior and negotiator.” Obi-Wan looked around the room as two zabrak twins ran around with a sparkling ball floating between them. “…And no one gets left feeling undesired or unwanted.”

Anakin blinked, staring at him for a long moment. “…How did you end up in the creche?” He questioned slowly.

Obi-Wan looked back at him and gave him a wry smile. “Creche master Dolan took me in, when I became twelve and no master as much as looked at me…he took me in and made me feel better and… well I decided then. I didn’t want others to feel like I felt. Unwanted, bad. So I became a creche master and… well I changed a few things.” He grinned before tapping the blond on the nose. “Now, back to the lessons you silly thing.” He laughed.

Twitching his nose, Anakin grinned happily at him before turning back over the pad obediently, picking up where he had left of and reading for Obi-Wan.

He was honestly catching up pretty good he felt!


	3. Unconditional Love

Peeking at the tubes, Anakin watched silently for a few moments before looking up at Obi-Wan as the man continued humming to himself while adding things to the tubes. “What’s that?”

Smirking a bit, Obi-Wan winked at Anakin. “Something that makes humans and zabraks itch.” He offered happily.

“…Like itching powder?” Anakin blinked.

“Indeed! Only this gets added to a persons laundry and aaaaall their things turn itchy when they wear them.” Obi-Wan happily added something to a tube with a green dot on it.

Tilting his head a bit, Anakin blinked.

“See Anakin, the thing about pulling pranks is that no one can trace it back to you. Because if they can’t trace it back to you, they can’t justly punish you for something they can’t prove you’ve done.” Obi-Wan was slowly starting to smirk more and more until he had a wide grin on his face. “And then they can’t stop you from doing it again until they learn their lessons.”

“…You’re a tiny bit creepy master Obi-Wan.” Anakin grinned happily before accepting the newly delivered satchel for his pads now that he could join the others in classes.

He was looking forward to that.

Obi-Wan gave a quiet chuckle and waved as Anakin caught up to Tru and Dara, watching the boy go before going back to the tubes and sealing them with care.

As he did, Dolan slid up beside him and peered at the tubes before raising his brows with an amused look on his face. “Again? What did they do to upset you this time?”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to.” Obi-Wan chirped brightly, putting each tube into his belt. “I’m going to take the laundry from Hawkbat clan to the laundry droids.” He whistled, heading to the showers to fetch said laundry.

Behind him he heard Dolan laugh quietly to himself.

Basket settled on his hip, Obi-Wan headed out of the creche while humming, greeting knights and masters on the way and a few padawan’s who called him by name but were hurrying off to lessons or for the hanger pads to get to their missions with their masters and therefor did not have time to stay and chat.

Life was as it should be.

What was not as it should be was the council masters and one master Jinn’s tunics as they were itching them.

There was a reason you did not piss of creche master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

()()()

Washing the little ones face, Obi-Wan lips twitched into a small smile as he felt the looming presence behind him. “And what does the creche owe the honor of Council master Windu coming to visit?” He questioned lightly before lifting the togruta babe up to his shoulder from the booster seat and turning around, raising a brow.

“I was totally going to bring Skywalker to the creche after the council meeting was done, just so you know.” The Korun said, holding up his hands with his index fingers out. “Plo just beat me to the punch.”

Snorting, Obi-Wan started to gently rub the little ones back, cuddling. “Oh really now.” He questioned dryly.

“…Okay honestly, I was thinking it but it hadn’t fully occurred to me.” The master of the order offered dourly.

Humming, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smirk at the Korun. “Alright, say I forgive you… there’s a zabrak behind you who needs her feeding.”

Sighing, Mace rolled up his sleeves before turning around and settling down on the chair by the booster. He knew an opening when he saw it and creche service wasn’t so bad if it got him off Obi-Wan’s shit list. Picking up the bowl of fruit mush, he settled in to feed said zabrak. “…You know, we are fully aware its you pranking our quarters.” He murmured.

“I have admitted nothing, and you can not prove anything.” Obi-Wan said cheerfully. “Can I expect council members coming by during the week to volunteer their services?” He countered with a small, smug smirk.

“Considering we don’t like being itchy, I imagine you can.” Mace snorted before smiling and making a funny face at the babe in the booster, his dour mood vanishing at the delighted squeal. “Heh…”

Settling against the counter while cuddling his togruta charge, Obi-Wan smiled faintly to himself. It was amazing what a little bit of unconditional love could do to a person.


	4. Prying eyes

Peeking around the corner, Anakin blinked as he watched Master Windu and Obi-Wan.

The redhead looked much to amused as he let the man blindfold him. “I swear Windu, if this is a trick…” He laughed quietly, humming when the Korun lifted the braid so it wouldn’t be caught in the knot.

“I told you, its a surprise, not a trick.” The Korun chuckled quietly in return before settling back in his seat. “Now open your mouth.” He grinned.

There was a quick silence.

“I could make a lewd joke there.” Obi-Wan mused thoughtfully, hands on his lap.

“Don’t.” The Korun snorted before smiling when Obi-Wan opened his mouth.

Anakin watched as he floated a bowl of…something over to him and wasn’t that exactly what his teachers told him not to do?

Frivolous use of the Force?

But the Master of the Order was clearly doing it!

Carefully Mace lifted a cube of something slightly blue from the bowl and leaned forward, placing it on Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Mmmn…” The redhead chewed thoughtfully. “Oh… that’s… its cold but sweet. Is that fruit?” He laughed, sounding astonished.

“Its called a moon melon, it grows on a frosty planet. That’s why the flesh of it is so cold but matured the fruit is really sweet.” Mace murmured, smiling a bit as Obi-Wan continued his thoughtful chewing.

Anakin blinked then wrinkled his nose.

Adults were weird and he carefully slipped away, not seeing Mace glance in his direction before quietly sighing in relief.

‘Thank the Force, alone…’ Mace had really not wanted an audience to this just in case… well in case he messed up.

Oh Force he hoped he didn’t mess up.

“Another?” Obi-Wan requested, opening his lips again.

Swallowing lightly, Mace picked up a piece of the next fruit and placed it on Obi-Wan’s lips like before, watching him chew with thoughtful with a soft humming noise. “Well?

The prompt made Obi-Wan laugh. “Patience is a virtue~” He teased before shrugging. “Kind of tingly. There’s not really a flavor as much as this tingly sensation left behind.”

Glancing at the other green bits in the bowl, Mace made a disappointed noise. “Oh, that means its under ripe. Its suppose to… well its a golden alderaan pear, its suppose to be… we’ll save that to another time.” He shook of his disappointment and feed Obi-Wan a red cube of fruit meat.

The moment it touched his lips, Obi-Wan made a startled noise and then chewed quickly on it, making low noises that Mace couldn’t tell if was good or bad.

“What?” He murmured.

“Hot!” Obi-Wan licked his lips. “Moon melon please.” He begged and Mace quickly obliged, watching Obi-Wan chew before he couldn’t help a small laugh. “What?” Obi-Wan questioned grouchily, licking his lips.

“Its just… only you would have a one in eight chances of that reaction. Its spiced apple, very few actually react to the spice.” He chuckled in amusement before glancing down at the bowl and taking a deep breath. “One more fruit to go though…”

Obi-Wan huffed but opened his mouth, waiting.

Picking up the cube of strawberry, Mace placed the end of it in his mouth and then leaned forward, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs. Fortune favored the bold…and hopefully the bald.

The creche master made a startled noise before making a lower noise when Mace lips and the fruit meet his, obviously aware of what was happening.

A moment of suspense, of Mace heart pounding in his chest before Obi-Wan lifted his hands to the Korun’s face to cup his cheeks, slowly biting down on the berry to spread the sweet juice and meet Mace lips. He swallowed the fruit but pulled Mace closer, his fingertips lightly digging into the flesh of his cheeks.

It felt like forever when Mace finally pulled away a bit to push the bind up, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes for a few seconds, searching for rejection before leaning back in and kissing the creche master once again.


	5. Protector of the creche

“Do you believe I’m unable to fight just because I haven’t finished my trials master Jinn?” Obi-Wan drawled, the young mans eyes narrowed and Mace quickly grasped Anakin and Tru Veld, one of the boys friends, by the shoulders and drew them back from the sparring mats.

He knew his lovers temper and he was sure they were about to witness a cold release on Jinn.

Not that Qui-Gon wouldn’t deserve it after his perhaps less then kind comment.

Honestly the long haired master had been outright derogatory towards Obi-Wan for a while now since it was clear that Anakin’s new favorite Jedi was apparently Obi-Wan now and Obi-Wan had been filling Anakin’s head with ‘ideas’.

Qui-Gon slowly crossed his arms over his chest, raising his brows. “Not unable, just not to the same par as a Jedi knight or master.” He drawled.

Obi-Wan, normally so calm, twitched at that before nodding sharply. “Fine then, you and me, now. Then we’ll see.” He rolled his shoulders.

And that lead to Qui-Gon’s current condition of laying on his side with scorched tunics and a wounded pride as Obi-Wan casually swept his hair back and put his saber back on his belt.

A creche members primary duty may be the care of the children in the creche but it was also the protection to them.

And that included battle training, something Obi-Wan did not take for granted as he remembered the temple bombing that had almost succeeded in harming a whole class of Initiates. As the long haired master was pushing himself up, Obi-Wan moved to stand in front of him, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at him with a blank look on his face. “A creche master job is to care and protect. I hope you don’t forget that in the future because I am more then willing to show you exactly how far I can throw you without the Force.” He ducked down a bit, meeting the mans blue eyes. “Nine years ago Xanatos Du Crion, your Fallen pupil, almost harmed the creche and its inhabitants all in an attempt as some kind fool hearted revenge on you. I will be karked before I allow anyone to harm _my_ children. Are we clear Master Jinn?” He growled quietly.

The long haired master stared at him before slowly nodding. “Yes creche master Kenobi.” He murmured.

Mace let go of Tru and Anakin so the two could rush over to gush at Obi-Wan as he went to Qui-Gon to help the other man up, smirking faintly. “I told you not to challenge him.”

That gained him a scowl from the other man and Mace sniggered quietly.

It was nice to see Obi-Wan’s wrath turned on someone other then the council.

“How was I suppose to know he was that well trained? I’m not stupid Mace.” Qui-Gon grumbled, stroking his hair back.

The council master shrugged. “Obi-Wan became a creche master for a reason Qui-Gon. He’s kind to the children, strong to protect them and compassionate to sooth their fears. He revamped a system in stagnation and soothed the fears of children who couldn’t become Jedi Knights by showing them the benefits of other paths… we have less Fallen former members in the last five years then ever and its all down to him.” Windu turned to look at Obi-Wan, watching him laugh. “And those Initiates he trained has become members of the Galaxy who… are trusted. People trust their compassion. I won’t say that he’s not wrong in some areas but he’s made the Jedi likable again. He personally trains the Searchers.” He shrugged.

Qui-Gon frowned but nodded slowly. “I see… perhaps I have been… underestimating him a bit.” He snorted at Mace look. “Alright, a lot. But I learned my lessons.” He winced, rubbing his lower back. “My bruises will have bruises.”

Mace smirked. “With compassion also comes discipline. Obi-Wan can and will exert discipline too on the unruly, though I must admit that usually tends to be standing in a corner and thinking about what they’ve done and pranking on the older generation. Sparring and kicking their asses is new, so congratulation on being the first one Qui-Gon.” He teased.

Qui-Gon snorted.


	6. Life can be kind

Logging in who had become padawan’s this month and who had gone to the cores, Obi-Wan quietly frowned to himself before he turned as he felt someone staring at his back, raising his brows at Anakin who was standing there with a hesitant look on his face. “Ani?” He questioned.

“I… Master Obi-Wan, do you think I could send a call out?” He questioned hesitantly.

“That depends who you want to contact.” Obi-Wan turned his chair to face the other, raising both brows high as he waited for answer.

Shuffling his feet a bit, scuffing the boots against the floor, Anakin opened his mouth then closed it a few times before he slumped his shoulders. “My mom… I just… I just wanna know she’s okay.” He confessed.

Softening at that, Obi-Wan gave a quiet hum. “I see. Well, we could certainly try to arrange something yes. Your mother is still on Tatooine, right?” The young creche master waved the suddenly brightening Initiate over to him.

“Yes.” Anakin nodded eagerly. “I don’t think Watto would have sold her yet though… I could be wrong.” He bit his lip, standing beside Obi-Wan and his terminal.

Obi-Wan nodded at that. “Tatooine, Watto… Shmi Skywalker…” He rubbed his chin before smiling at Anakin. “Give me a few days Anakin, to get something arranged? Though it would certainly help if you told me where Watto and your mother lived.”

Bouncing on the heels of his shoes, Anakin beamed. “Mos Espa! Mom lives in the slave quarters of Mos Espa though. Are you really going to help me contact her?” He stared up at the redhead.

“I’m certainly going to try.” Obi-Wan confirmed before chuckling softly when the blond threw his harms around him. “Just give me some days Anakin… and until then, you do your part as an Initiate.” He fondly ruffled the blonds hair before he sent him off, watching Anakin rush of to do chores.

Watching him, Obi-Wan took note of the brightening light in each of Anakin’s steps before he turned back to his terminal.

Then he picked up his comm link, typing in a code and waiting for the one he called to pick up. “…Quinlan? I have a favor to ask.”

()()()

At first Anakin was excited.

Master Obi-Wan had promised he’d get to hear from his mom! And Obi-Wan always held what he promised so he was going to get to hear from his mother.

But as two days turned in to four, then five and then almost two weeks…

Well Anakin wondered if the other had forgotten what he’d promised.

It wouldn’t be the first time after all though Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was different, Obi-Wan cared even when he was in a bad mood or someone had upset him.

But he was also just a person as he liked to remind all the kids.

And all people forgot now and then or did mistakes.

So it was with quiet confusion Anakin noted Obi-Wan approach him during study hour to take him away to a side room with a comm system… and his _mom_!

“Ani!” Shmi Skywalker brightened up, staring at her son as Anakin gave an almost delighted squeal, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan in thanks before turning back to Shmi. Obi-Wan smiled to himself and then quietly slid out of the room to let the two talk privately, settling his back to the door as he waited with a little tab on Anakin’s emotions in the Force.

Sometimes… life could be kind.


	7. Qui-Gon's surprise

Resisting the urge to rub his ears, Qui-Gon stared at the boy for a long moment. “Would you… kindly repeat that Anakin?” He questioned, making sure to keep his voice soft despite his disbelief.

Shuffling his feet and toeing at the ground, Anakin peered up at him through his bangs. “I… I kind of want to become a creche master, like Obi-Wan master Qui-Gon. He does a lot of important things and no one can tell him not to care for us and he even managed to let me have a conversation with my mom.” He whispered, sounding a tiny bit ashamed since the child was more then aware that Qui-Gon wanted to make a Jedi knight out of him.

Staring at the boy for a long moment, Qui-Gon eventually swallowed and forced a smile on his face for him. “I see. Well, its not the worst profession you could have but are you sure you want to be a creche master? There is still time to think about it.”

Anakin gave a small shrug before looking away when someone called for him, one of his friends from the creche.

He nervously glanced up at Qui-Gon but the tall man only smiled and carefully gave him permission to scurry off to his friends.

And then Qui-Gon was left with his thoughts as he watched the boy run to his friends with a giant smile on his face and light in his Force aura. He wasn’t sure what to make of all of this.

The boy had seemed so eager to become a Jedi before, to help people like his mother out of slavery and now…

Now he wanted to be a creche master.

The masters did important work of course, looked after the children of the Order, helped them grow, found them places and after the reforms that Obi-Wan Kenobi had enforced, helped them adjust when they were not going to be chosen as Jedi padawans so they would be prepared to join one of the corps.

They even sent a member with the Initiates that become corps members, to help them adjust that last leg of travel when they were shipped away from the temple so no one would be in danger or frightened during the travel away from what had been their home.

And now Anakin wanted to join them, take care of kids, be like master Obi as all the kids called him.

Running his fingers through his hair, Qui-Gon still remembered the ass kicking the young creche master had given him and could admit that his skills in both saber dueling and negotiation were grand and maybe a bit wasted in the creche honestly but…

Was this truly to be Anakin’s path also?

Would that bring balance to the Force somehow?

Qui-Gon didn’t know what to think at all about any of it and sighed resignedly to himself. There were still half a year left for Anakin to consider, half a year before he became thirteen and honestly had to either become a padawan or become a corps member.

Qui-Gon could hope the other changed his mind but…

Honestly when it came down to it, he had no control over what Anakin choose and a creche master was an important position in the Order.

‘Well… I should thank Master Kenobi for getting Anakin a conversation with Shmi…’ He mused a bit tiredly as he remembered the kind slave woman that he had wanted to help but just couldn’t spare the time to.

That knowledge still burned him at nights, that he hadn’t had time to help her because of the Naboo crisis.

All sentient life should be helped and he couldn’t at the time…

‘Maybe… life as a creche master would be better for Anakin, so he wouldn’t have to be faced with decisions like that.’ He thoughtfully rubbed his beard at that thought.

For now, it was time to let sleeping dogs lay, after all, there was still half a year.


	8. Time rolls forward

Smiling to himself as he watched Anakin help one of the toddlers eat, Obi-Wan swept his hair back before looking at Mace. “He is adjusting quite well to his new role I have to say so the Council has nothing to fear.” He said brightly.

The Korun’s left eye twitched and he shifted.

It made Obi-Wan smirk as he was quite aware that the Council were fearing for their clothes and their sanity with Anakin now being part of Obi-Wan’s little gang of creche masters and with Anakin’s raw power there was bound to be some…

Well the displeasure of the creche would be felt if the Council didn’t do their jobs that was for sure.

Obi-Wan then softened after a moment. “How are you?” He questioned the other.

While they had been wonderful together, Mace and Obi-Wan had encountered challenges in their relationship, steaming from them being creche master and council member.

There had been little time for them to actually spend time together and amenably they had decided it was for the best for them to split up.

But that didn’t mean they weren’t fond of each other still.

Mace grunted a bit. “Tired, the Senate is being a bi-errg.” He cleared his throat, glancing around to check where the kids were before sighing tiredly and giving Obi-Wan a long look. “Well you know, they all need a boot kick in the undies frankly.” He said dryly.

Nodding at that, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, I’ve been watching a lot of the Senate debate and reading the news from there, its not exactly good.” He frowned deeply. “I’ve never seen such minor skirmishes turn into such huge deals in such short time before. And the amount of Senator’s arguing over petty things is astounding…” Obi-Wan murmured thoughtfully.

He pursed his lips tightly, looking very much like when one of his clan children misbehaved and he was moments from sending them to a corner to think about what they were doing.

It made Mace chortle in amusement. “The Senate should have had one of you working there, you could send each Senator into the corner of their office to think about what they have done.” He teased lightly.

“Don’t tempt me Mace.” Obi-Wan snorted deeply. “I had a friend of mine come to cry on my shoulder a few days ago because she had to be a Senate liaison. She was so frustrated she said she almost started crying at the Senate.” He shook his head, sighing deeply as he ran his hand over his tied back shoulder length hair.

Grimacing in sympathy, Mace nodded before thoughtfully peering at Obi-Wan. “The beard suits you, you look very dignified I have to say.” The Jedi master offered as a compliment, chuckling when Obi-Wan blushed a bit.

The creche master waved his hand a bit. “Dolan suggested it. I’m not sure about keeping it but it does make me look my age apparently.” Obi-Wan said.

“Very much so however… it does hide the dimples of your smile and the dip in your chin.” Tilting his head a bit, Mace hummed. “Those were cute so I guess its up to you which features you want to display.” He smiled.

“I’m going to let the kids decide honestly. If they like it, I might keep it, if I scare the babies, its going.” Obi-Wan snorted before eeping when Mace playfully tugged on the nerf tail.

“And this? Are you getting a haircut any time soon?” He teased.

“Leave my hair alone!” Obi-Wan snorted, grinning at his former lover.

“Adults are weird, yes they are.” Anakin cooed softly at the wookie baby he was feeding, grinning when she rawred in return and tried to grab the bowl for more food. “Yeah yeah, its coming baby.”


	9. Creche MASTER

Robe flaring out behind him, Obi-Wan walked with his head held high regardless of finger paint splatters coating his tunic he nor the laundry droids could find out how to fully remove and Obi-Wan thought too bad to throw away when outside of the stains it was fine.

His clothes did not fit into the Senate Dome, but his very essence and personality did as he hunted down the target of his ire with Senator’s and aids alike jumping out of his way.

Narrowing his eyes as he found the target of his raw unhappiness, Obi-Wan felt his lip curl before he called out with his voice cutting through the conversation and noises of the hallway. “Chancellor Palpatine!” He snapped out.

The man turned in surprise, raising his brow as he took in the Jedi with paint splatters of many colors on his tunic and a raw flush in his cheek. There were a few discreet coughs around him hiding laughs at this presumptive Jedi who certainly did not belong in the Senate as one of its diplomatic liaisons.

“Yes, what may I help you with Knight…” He let it trail off, brow raised.

Obi-Wan stopped five paces in front of him, lips pursed tightly in disapproval. “Creche _master_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, current head of the creche clans of the Jedi temple _and_ Anakin Skywalker’s mentor.” He said with forced politeness.

Palpatine gave a light hum at that, a small smile at that. “Ah, I see, well I’m afraid if you’re looking for more budge-”

“I am not here in my role as a creche master.” Obi-Wan interrupted sharply, shoulders squared and head held high. “I am here as Anakin’s mentor, who you persist in trying to contact and I am not happy with the fact that you’ve tried to bring the boy to the Senate without my knowledge.” He bared his teeth faintly.

A soft, startled whisper started at that.

“I see, well I’m very fond of Anakin. He’s a hero to my home planet.” Palpatine said gravely, feeling sweat coat the back of his neck at the multitude of suspicious eyes suddenly on him.

The Jedi’s lips twisted a bit. “Anakin Skywalker is twelve and half and my apprentice, basically a child who has nothing to do with the Senate as he is training to take over in the creche as he requested me to teach him. And I have questions about an adult who wants to meet a child alone in their office and tries to bypass the legal guardian of said child when the first attempts are rebuffed by said guardian.” Obi-Wan snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

More whispers, slightly higher, like the buzz of an insect hive.

Palpatine’s eyes flickered a bit before he smiled again, somewhat forced. “Of course, I can see how this must worry you. I promise that it will not repeat.” He sleekly offered.

The Creche master narrowed his eyes in displeasure. “That would be good if I trusted you. Which I don’t since you on purpose tried to make Anakin meet you without my knowledge. This is your only warning to stay away from him or I will take legal action Chancellor.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I’ve never encountered anything good from someone who’s tried to manipulate a situation with a child, it never benefits the child. So stay away from Anakin.” He added before turning, robe snapping as he walked away without so much as a goodbye.

It left the Chancellor and his entourage a bit slack jawed.

And the buzzing of gossip through the Senate continued, spreading on swift wings through the building to every office and for each telling it grew a little more.

Obi-Wan had no idea what he’d set into works as he left the Senate to return to his creche, he was just looking to protect his own.


	10. Obi concedes

Face in his hands, Mace struggled against his emotions.

He was either going to end up crying or he was going to end up laughing and he knew neither would help in the current situation as Obi-Wan stood called before the Council because he had the gall to march into the Senate to scold the Chancellor himself as if he was a misbehaving youngling from the creche and low key accuse him of… of…

Force!

Finally he managed to pull his face from his hands as someone cleared their throat, focusing on his former lover and now friend as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Ka-Adi.

Ah, it must have been the man who wanted attention.

“Master Kenobi, you must understand that this is highly inappropriate and what you did certainly calls for disciplinary action.” The man started slowly.

Mace watched, with no small amount of growing horror, as Obi-Wan’s other brow joined its brother as the redhead stared at Ka-Adi, holding his breath as Obi-Wan opened his mouth.

“So the Council are than of the mind that potential abuse of our younglings by Senate representatives should be permitted than?” The man said icily.

There was a frosty silence.

“Obi-Wan you know that is not what Ka-Adi meant.” Adi finally said, sitting up in her chair only to shrink beneath the green gaze now focused on her instead.

“No? That’s how I’m picking up on it considering the Chancellor not only invited a twelve year old boy to his office without their guardian but when rejected tried to get around said guardian to make the boy meet him. And I am to be punished for telling that man to stay away from a child who has no business being in the Senate without me or another adult Jedi accompanying them?” Obi-Wan questioned sharply.

Mace opted not to open his fucking mouth as he knew that Obi-Wan had thought out every potential response before he ever entered the Senate that day should the Council call him in front of them and to his surprise, Yoda too was keeping his mouth shut.

The two exchanged looks and gave each other subtle nods.

They knew the consequences of messing with the younglings of the Creche and with how Obi-Wan was poising it, it was highly suspicious of the Chancellor to want to see young Skywalker despite the youngling being a hero of Naboo.

What in all Force name could that man have of guidance to the boy that Obi-Wan or the Order couldn’t give him?

“Obi-Wan.” Plo finally spoke up, his voice none-threatening and Mace noted to his surprise that Obi-Wan shoulders relaxed back when the kel dor called his name.

But then again… perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised.

Plo was considered an alley on the council to Obi-Wan, both had the highest of concern for the younglings of the Order.

“I know you want the best for our younglings and your apprentice but… your confrontation of the Chancellor was dangerous. You know the public doesn’t really have a positive view of our Order at the moment, they don’t understand us. Your blatantly public display… it may be very damaging to the Order.” Plo settled on.

The two stared at each other before Obi-Wan sighed. “You mean I should have kept it behind closed doors.” He said resignedly, admitting some defeat in the face of that logic.

“It may have been wisest but… we can’t change what is done.” Plo tapped his claws against his armchair. “You do however understand that if you approach the Senate again… we would have no other choice but to discipline you?” He settled on.

To the rest of the Councils amazement, Obi-Wan gave a shallow bow. “I submit myself to the council’s will.” And Force, Mace could kiss Plo for getting Obi-Wan to _listen_.

Unknown to them however, the hissing whispers of the Senate was making their way through the Senate dome, the aids, the guards, through visitors and onto the streets of Coruscant and with each retelling, the rumor grew.

The chancellor was looking at a bleak future as the rumor of suspected pedophilia became ever louder.


	11. Rage against the indomitable

Booted from office…

Because of a rumor of _pedophilia_ of all things. Seething in raw rage in his private apartment on his couch with a glass of scotch, Sheev tried to calculated his next step but removed from office was going to make everything so much harder and with the rumor of pedophilia hanging over him… worse be that nothing he had done to try and steam the rumor stopped it at all, no diversion.

Not even the death of that idiot Senator Jar Jar Binks got him any sympathy as a member of his planet died.

Oh no, it was all the talk about how suspicious it was that Sheev had tried to get into contact with the Skywalker boy, how right the Jedi were to limit the contact, speculation in if the Jedi were alright and how they were doing in that grand temple of theirs…

Snarling as he threw his glass at the wall, Sheev’s mind spun in a million ways.

It was all that stupid babysitting Jedi’s fault!

Eyes lighting up in yellow, Sheev plotted his revenge, a sinister smile curling around his lips as he turned his eyes to the Jedi temple. “You love your children so much little Jedi?” He sneered. “We’ll see how much.”

()()()

Frowning as he looked around creche, Obi-Wan felt a cold chill down his back.

He felt…

Wary.

Almost as i- “Master Obi-Wan?” The man in question quickly refocused himself, giving Anakin a smile as the teen looked up at him with a small frown on his face. “Are you alright?” He questioned, wrapping his hand around Obi-Wan’s wrist.

“Yes, yes of course. I just had an odd sensation running through me, that’s all. I’m sure its nothing.” He assured his student before dislodging Anakin’s grasp on his wrist with a careful wave. “Would you please take the Hawkbat clan to their swimming instruction? I am needed with the toddlers today unfortunately and can’t leave.”

Grimacing a bit, Anakin nodded. “They got that rash running in the temple, don’t they?”

Nodding, Obi-Wan ruffled the blond hair. “Yes and I know that I won’t get it as I’ve had it before, so everyone who is immune are required to stay with them.” He winked. “Now shoo.”

Rolling his eyes but nodding with a small smile, Anakin went to gather the Hawkbat clan, laughing as he caught a rodian around the waist before she could flee as Anakin shepherded them to go get their swim wears.

Obi-Wan kept his smile going until Anakin had gone, his face falling into a sever frown instantly.

He was a creche master but that didn’t mean he didn’t have the skills of Jedi knights and masters. And the Force…

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that the Force just went black for a few seconds.

Rubbing his chin slowly, Obi-Wan mused over the cause of it.

It could be just a Force sensitive in distress and anger but… it felt…

Cold.

And pointed.

Like whoever was reaching into the Force at that moment was targeting the Jedi temple on purpose and it left Obi-Wan uneasy as he moved to enter the room where all the toddlers were kept until they were old enough to be sorted into clans and start learning and have classes.

Picking up a little cerean from his crib, Obi-Wan eased his own mood for their sake as the bright lights of little babes in distress reached him instead, cooing softly at the boy in his arms. “Its going to be alright little one, I’m here.” He murmured with tender love.


	12. The Columns

Its hard not to know what to do when the rumors reach her, this suspicion of pedophilia of her elected Senate representative and to be former Chancellor of the Republic. People asking for a statement, for what she believes and…

And she’s not sure what to say.

Padme has always trusted Sheev Palpatine, he has been a family friend and mentor for years and she never would have thought anything bad about him but…

She remembers the unusual interest he had in a boy right after Naboo had been reclaimed. The way Palpatine had lingered with Anakin, just a boy. A hero true enough but still a boy and at the time she had found it a bit discomforting but had said nothing as Anakin had done something miraculous for Naboo.

But now, with these rumors and suspicions…

The memories came back, strong and clear.

She finally turned to Rabe. “Prepare to take a statement regarding Palpatine’s situation.” She murmured, all her handmaidens going quiet with the guards stationed at the door paying closer attention.

It was time to give an official response to the allegations.

()()()

“Queen Amidala, in her last term as Queen of Naboo, has this to say on the account of the suspended Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. “We are not aware of any cases of abuse he has visited on any children on Naboo, however I stress to add that any victims of such a powerful man may not have felt safe to come out if so. I therefor urge any victims to come out now to help the proceedings and to be restitution for the pain they have suffered and finally have justice. They have my word that their safety will be my out most concern. As for Sheev Palpatine, I will leave him to the justice system should valid evidence come forward.” End of quote.” Anakin red out loud from the news snippet.

Peering at Anakin for a long moment, Obi-Wan finally smiled. “Well, its good to know that someone from Naboo has a level head.” He chuckled, moving into the toddlers as Anakin scrolled through the rest of the news, checking that the kids were playing peacefully.

They looked rather content, playing alone or in groups with toys or each others.

Sometimes adult intervention is not needed and they are just there to ensure everyone is content or help them when they need things.

Anakin gave a hum. “I remember as a very beautiful and smart woman.” He confessed, a soft blush on his cheeks as he said it.

Chuckling quietly at that, Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Is this a crush I see young apprentice?”

Anakin just smiled sheepishly in return and shrugged a bit before kneeling down by a young wookie when he tugged on Anakin’s tunic, setting the pad aside to help him with the blocks that were stuck.

Smiling softly at that, Obi-Wan continued stepping further into the creche, taking a general overview of all the little ones playing and those that seemed to be close to needing a little nap and would need to be carried off.

It was calm and quiet, warm and wonderful.

Deceptive.

Obi-Wan had only seconds as he felt the Force flare before the floor shook beneath him but it was enough for him to gather the Force as cracks appeared in the stone of the floor as muted explosive shook the room and most likely the entire creche, holding the room together by pure will alone as the kids screamed in fear.

“Master!” Anakin jerked to his feet, the wookie babe in his arms.

Gritting his teeth as he fought to keep the room together, Obi-Wan leveled him a glare. “Get them out. Get them!” He yelled, as smoke started to roll out through the cracks.

Several of the kids tumbled their ways to him, clinging to Obi-Wan’s legs as Anakin lifted two other kids and ran for the doors.

Several other signatures were moving in alarm, other creche masters but Obi-Wan focused on holding the room together. The smoke is already billowing in, thick, cloying and heavy, the kids crying even louder as breathing gets harder and Obi-Wan can feel the heat of fire from the cracks.

He could feel the back of the room opening up, smoke billowing out that way as wind blew in but it didn’t clear out the smoke at all and he coughed harshly as he breathed it in, tasting toxic chemicals even as he felt more stones crumble.

He pulled more Force to him, holding the floor together, could feel Anakin through their bond sending his own strength Obi-Wan’s way.

If he could only hold the floor at the very least until the others could get the kids out.

Obi-Wan could feel other Jedi, saw some of them faintly through the smoke, feel horror and fear and shock all through the Force as kids were being pulled out of the room.

And than Mace was there suddenly, lifting three of the kids from around Obi-Wan’s legs up. “We need to go Obi-Wan, you can’t hold this!” He yelled.

“Get everyone else out first!” Obi-Wan yelled back, Mace letting out the foulest Harun Kal curse he knew before racing away with the kids in his arms.

He was shaking with sweat soaking through his clothes in moments, could feel adrenaline, his own sense of the Force telling him the columns beneath them were fully gone, the only things holding the floor up was Obi-Wan and the walls that were also rapidly cracking.

‘Please Force, just let them live, let them survive.’ He thought hysterically as he could feel himself falter, pain and exhaustion setting in, knowing that utilizing the Force as he was just wasn’t sustainable in length.

And then Obi-Wan was flying through the air, safely caught by Jinn of all people as the older master stared in horror into the smoking creche as without Obi-Wan holding it together, it all fell apart with the sound of stone falling against stones.

From the others arms, he could see Anakin with the kids, healers going over them, several Jedi’s rocking them.

They were all safe…

Obi-Wan groaned hoarsely in relief at that as the wind and smoke from the ruined creche clung to him and then passed right out into Jinn’s arms as the man let out an alarmed shout, calling for a healer to tend to Obi-Wan.


	13. Punt...wall...bomber

There was a cry in the Halls that startled several paitents out of their sleep and then a loud thump of something soft hitting the ground.

“Master Kenobi!”

“Gonna… punt… wall… bomber.” The man wheezed, laying on the floor in a confused mass of limbs as he blinked blearily around.

“I’m sure you would very much like to punt the bomber through a wall Master Kenobi but one, we have no idea who said bomber is and two, you are injured!” The healer who had rushed to check when the cry echoed scolded, shifting down and lifting Obi-Wan easily back up onto the bed, hooking him right back up to the oxygen mask he had been wearing while sending off a message to the council to alert them to master Kenobi being awake finally.

Obi-Wan let out a heavy breath as his finger was clipped, peering up at the besalisk with some confusion before he peered around the Hall, catching sight of a several creche masters and some of the kids. Anakin he could tell was sleeping somewhere seemingly content.

Some of the creche masters gave him small waves while the kids had curled back up, thumbs in their mouths or cuddling their soft toys.

For a moment Obi-Wan wondered how long he had been in the Halls and he looked up at the healer to ask.

“Its been over two days since the creche blew up.” She said without being prompted, checking on the oxygen levels. “You breathed in a lot of toxic smoke as has most of the creche masters which means a lot of them are in here. The children are mostly alright but some are remaining here while the rest are with Jedi master and knights who are comfortable with kids and are therefor looking after them until the creche can be remodeled.”

Blinking as he was leveled a sever look, Obi-Wan made a confused noise. “Still here?”

“Yes, you are still here. I said toxic smoke right? Your lungs are severely impaired not to mention the Force you used which gave you low level adrenaline poisoning in record speed.” Her face softened and she rested on hand on his shoulder. “But you did save the kids, if it wasn’t for you holding the floor… it would have collapsed and lives would have been lost instead of just injured. So well done Master Kenobi.” She praised.

Smirking a bit at that, Obi-Wan said nothing as he temporarily closed his eyes to let her work and fiddle with the medicine pumps.

Obviously his lungs were more damaged than she was letting on.

When he opened them again, he was peering at Yaddle, Mace, Yoda and Adi from the council, all four of them watching him closely.

They looked tired too Obi-Wan noted absently as he peered back. “What happened?” He rasped into his mask.

“There was charges connected to the pillars below the creche, no idea when or how they got there. It took out all the support the southern end of the creche had and honestly all the kids should be dead that was in the southern end of the creche.” Mace started, bluntly stating the truth.

“Thought so. Felt like the columns under were gone.” Obi-Wan breathed out hard, hands resting on his stomach and he felt too drowsy to move them.

“Feel you do?” Yaddle suddenly asked.

Peering at her, Obi-Wan slowly wiggled his toes after a moment before shrugging. “Aching, my lungs are sore and I feel like I’ve gone five matches against Mace.” He smiled wryly.

That had Mace smirking at him.

Smirking in return, Obi-Wan glanced over them. “The kids? What happened to them? Where are they if the creche is unusable?” He looked between them, brows bunching into a worried frown.

“The younger ones are sharing the quarters of those Jedi who are comfortable with kids and are therefor looking out for them. Older, those in the range of ten to twelve have gotten their own quarters in pairs temporarily unless they’ve asked to be paired up with older people.” Mace murmured.

“…So they are being looked after.” Obi-Wan breathed out, coughing a bit from the strain.

“Indeed, worry you are not to. Look after them we will.” Yoda confirmed. “And search for the perpetrator we will.”

Obi-Wan peered at them before baring his teeth. “Give me five minutes with them in a dark room when you do.” He growled.

“None of that now Master Kenobi.” Adi scolded though she was smiling a bit. “The recovery of the creche is also underway so don’t worry about that either. Focus instead of your health.” She murmured.

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan nodded and then closed his eyes.

And then they flew open again at the sudden memory popping up. “I did _not_ pass out into Jinn’s arms did I?”

Mace smirked at him while the other three sniggered which caused Obi-Wan to groan and let out a quiet curse.


	14. Semi-yelling

Feeling very like a ruffled chicken, Obi-Wan huffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest with a glare on his face. “Force spirits above, I’m not an invalid you know!” Obi-Wan cried out into his oxygen mask.

“Of course not master Kenobi.” The healer said indulgently as she added more bacta gas to the tank, the slow healing of the redhead’s lungs going in good speed as long as Obi-Wan continued breathing in the bacta gas in the oxygen. He’d be as good as new in two or three days honestly but maybe the healers were feeling rather protective of the powerful creche master and wanted the youngling savior back in top shape and ready to terrorize both the council and the senate into behaving.

Beside, Obi-Wan’s lungs had been damaged by the smoke as not only fire smoke but also toxic smoke from the bomb had injured them which was the reason for the slow bacta mist in the oxygen he was supplied with.

Of course they could have used the crystals and healed him right up but Master Windu had seemed to outright beg them with his eyes to keep Obi-Wan resting for as long as they could.

Which they would.

They needed their creche master well rested and battle ready for what was to come, after all, someone had threatened their younglings.

Obi-Wan would be out for blood.

And the healers would be cheering him damn well on.

But until then, Obi-Wan would take his medicine just like any Jedi worth their salt and that meant staying right in the bed, asking for help when he needed to use the fresher so he could be temporarily disconnected and being served his meals like the youngest in the creche.

About to semi yell again, Obi-Wan was broken out of it by the clearing of a throat.

Mouth snapping shut, Obi-Wan turned his head towards the person and blinked in surprise when he saw Jinn standing there with his hands in his sleeves with a small smile on his face. “Master Jinn? Is there something I can do for you?” He questioned suspiciously before turning hopeful. “Did the council send you to rescue me?”

Chuckling faintly, Jinn moved a bit closer while shaking his head. “I’m sorry to say no, I come on my own volition to see how you were master Kenobi. You were quite pale last time I saw you and while the rumor mill is a great source of information within the temple, you do have to take it with a pinch of a salt to ensure the entire truth of the situation.” The man offered up as an explanation before critically eyeing Obi-Wan with his deep blue eyes. He seemed to suddenly relax his great big lump of a body, a bigger smile on his face. “I’m glad to see in this situation, the rumor mill is quite correct.”

Sighing deeply and closing his eyes for a moment to arrange his thoughts, Obi-Wan finally pinned Jinn with a sharp look he tended to reserve for the older creche kids when they misbehaved. “And just what is the temple mill saying about me now?”

“That our fierce creche master will be totally fine and will soon be hunting down the beings who dared to threaten children in his care.” Qui-Gon was still smiling at him.

Blinking a bit in surprise as that was quite the benevolent rumor, Obi-Wan gestured for the man to settle down in the chair beside him. “Well… they’re right about that though my primary concern are said children. You wouldn’t happen to have any news of them. All but two have been moved out of the halls and the two that remain are in private quarters with a creche apprentice as they breathed in almost as much toxic smoke as I did.” Obi-Wan questioned.

At that news, Jinn’s smile was wiped off his face which brought his regard for Jinn a bit up in Obi-Wan’s mind. “I see… as for the rest, they are still sectioned off to the living quarters of the temple, paired off either with Jedi knights, masters or healthy creche staff. Some of the older ones are living together without adult supervision though they are regularly checked in and everyone are being currently escorted to and from lessons for the time being.” He rumble out, offering Obi-Wan the information he had been denied by being in the Halls.

Nodding slowly at that, Obi-Wan frowned a bit before sighing deeply. “And the Senate? The public?” He questioned, eyes sharp.

“In outcry though the public is in support as the temple has admitted that what was target was not just any part of the Jedi temple but the housing of the younglings of the Order. The Senate is demanding information for their own and access with their own team of investigators to the temple in case of internal terrorize.”

Both grimaced sharply at the thought of a Senate team in the temple that far into the heart of it where they housed their younglings but maybe they didn’t have much choice?

Regardless Jinn waved it away. “As for the creche itself there are over fifteen Jedi currently working with combing the entire place, cleaning out rubble steadily and examining for evidence, nothing will be missed. Mace leads the hunt.” He added when Obi-Wan opened his mouth.

It closed with a click at the information and Obi-Wan relaxed back against the raised bed with a deep breath. “Good, Mace won’t miss a thing.” He reached up, rubbing his hand shortly over his eyes.

He dropped it however when he felt a careful touch to his knee, meeting the sharp blue eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn. “We will find them Master Kenobi.” He said seriously.

“…You know… I actually believe you.” Obi-Wan lips quirked a bit in surprise, staring at the man as he smirked in return at the admission before Jinn’s eyes turned wide when Obi-Wan covered his hand with his own callused pale hand. “Thank you master Jinn.”

“…You’re welcome master Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan.” The bedded man said seriously.

Lips twitching, Qui-Gon nodded. “Obi-Wan than… if I can be Qui-Gon.”

“You’re a stubborn bantha… but so am I Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan accepted with a chuckle, nodding warmly as he relaxed.


	15. Why cod sperm?

“…There is cod sperm melting into the back of my neck and its making its way down my spine as we speak.”

The line had Qui-Gon lifting his head from where he was fiddling with his still wet comm to look at Obi-Wan incredulously as the redhead stared back at him with a serious expression on his face while tucking his robe around his shivering form.

“And how do you know its cod… sperm?” He got out in a strangled tone only to look up when Obi-Wan pointed upwards, both of them staring at the frozen remains of what was clearly cod sperm on the ceiling, most likely having leaked from the processing machine above them in the ship they were currently hiding on as the waves rocked the boat.

Obi-Wan sighed quietly as he wondered how their mission had lead to this… oh right their ship had exploded, the banquet had been a way to lure Jedi to the planet so they could be used as hostages to get money for the current government.

Only problem was that only one of them were really a Jedi while one was a creche master because Obi-Wan had bullied the council into letting him go since he had managed to track down information on who had planted the bombs.

And trusting his fellow creche masters to look after the kids and Anakin, Obi-Wan had gone with Qui-Gon along with a few Shadows that neither were suppose to know about but Obi-Wan was not stupid, he’d seen the look in Mace eyes and with as important a task as they had… well, it was understandable.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had also easily made their escape without the Shadows but now they were hiding and damn it, Obi-Wan had been looking forward to punting the bomber through a wall. Scowling at his own knees, he startled when Qui-Gon sat down beside him, looking at him in surprise.

The man shrugged. “My comm got waterlogged when we jumped into the ocean to swim to the ship, it won’t work. We may have better luck when it dries but for now we need to hang tight and keep hidden as the captain will not betray us.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

He knew the boat captain was a friend of Qui-Gon but if the government found them on the ship, she’d claim ignorance of the two hiding members of the Jedi Order else she would face sever repercussion for both her family and the families of those on the crew.

“You’re cold.” Qui-Gon noted quietly after a moment, catching the shivers of the others body.

“We may be dry but this is out on the freezing ocean with ice floating past.” Obi-Wan noted, letting out a startled noise when the other wrapped his robe around him and pulled Obi-Wan into his side. “…Well aren’t you a warm giant.” Obi-Wan marveled.

Chuckling faintly, Qui-Gon shrugged. “My ancestry means I run a bit hotter apparently though why is a mystery. Regardless, I put out heat rather well I’ve been told.” He rubbed Obi-Wan’s arm gently. “Better though?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Much.” Obi-Wan sighed happily, settling his head on the others shoulder.

It was easier to relax when he was also warm and he noted with a little bit of envy that Qui-Gon did not shiver at all despite the fact that it must be close to minus. Maybe it was a Jedi knight trick that Obi-Wan did not know as he trained as a creche master?

Regardless, the Master Jedi was keeping them both warm.

“What were you going to do if you found the culprit?” Qui-Gon suddenly asked, peering down at him.

Musing a bit, Obi-Wan sighed. “You’re not going to approve of this but I’m no Jedi, I have more leeway than you do because of I’m not held to the same oath that the ones who become knights and masters do…” He hesitated a bit at the others quirked eyebrow before reluctantly giving in to confess. “I was going to shove all the fear the kids felt into their mind and let them feel what they did to them. I know its not a pleasant thing to do nor is it technically a light technique but… you felt them, all those kids, screaming, frightened, clinging to the adults…” Obi-Wan stared at his own knees, letting out a soft noise when Qui-Gon tightened his grasp.

“…Its not light no but its not fully dark either…” The man rumbled. “Though I have to admit, I was looking forward to watching you punt someone else through a wall.”

The tone was teasing and when Obi-Wan looked up he meet a small teasing smirk.

It made him relax and smile in return. “Whose to say I’m not going to do that first?” He teased back, chuckling quietly when the master broke into pleased barks of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you watch Mike Rowe's dirty jobs


	16. Something good

Leaning against the pillar, Anakin sighed deeply as he watched the mess that had once been the southern creche and all the people milling about, both Jedi and Senator hired investigator from the Judicial forces.

So many could have been lost that day and Anakin knew he should be grateful that everything had gone as well as it had, that no one had been lost but…

He couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about it.

Feeling someone stop by his side, Anakin glanced up at the Korun beside him, giving Mace a small smile when he recognized who it was. Mace smiled back. “Sulking?” He questioned quietly.

“No, just contemplative, especially with Obi-Wan rushing off to find the culprit even though we don’t really know much. Even Vos haven’t figured anything out yet and he’s been touching everything with his bare hands.” Anakin sighed, glancing towards where the kiffar was talking to Aayla.

There was a low rumbling. “Knight Vos is doing his best, unfortunately there’s only so much he can do unless he touches the right spot and with everything… exploded and broken, its hard to tell where the perpetrator touched.” Mace grunted out, narrowing his eyes as a judicial skittered past them.

Anakin watched that expression. “… You don’t like that they’re here.” He stated.

“No. But we had no choice. I’ve been very leery of Senate involvement in the temple for a long time but especially since Palpatine was exposed.” Mace rather blandly said. “We’ve luckily managed to keep them from tramping through the temple by letting them land on the outskirt of the wall where its blown open but having them this close is still not a comfort. The Jedi are subservient to the Senate but that doesn’t mean we want them in our temple.”  

Tilting his head, Anakin chewed on his bottom lip before talking. “Master Obi-Wan says that the Order is too involved with the Senate, that we’ve stopped doing our duty because we’ve become too involved both in the politics of the Senate but also dependent on them to send us where _they_ think we are needed instead of going where we should.”

There was a warm chuckle, Mace brows furrowing in amusement and his usually stern lips turning upwards into a small smile. “That does sound like our Obi-Wan indeed. And he’s not wrong but we are also loyal to the Senate.”

Frowning a bit, Anakin glanced at his feet before looking up at Mace. “Shouldn’t we be loyal to the people? Not the Senate but the people who are in need? Because most people in the Senate aren’t elected, they are chosen by their leaders from their planet who are trying to fill their own pockets.” He questioned curiously while tucking his arms around himself at a little gust of wind.

“And there is the conundrum.” Mace sighed tiredly. “Believe me, its nothing the council has not considered before… we are trying Anakin, I promise you but we are only sentient mortals, just like you.” He smiled sadly at the young man.

Anakin blinked then opened his mouth only to be cut off when a naoutlan knight yelled, startling Jedi and Judaical workers alike.

“I found something! Master Windu! Knight Vos! I found something!”

()()()

With a grouchy scowl on his face, Obi-Wan descended the ramp with Qui-Gon, feeling rather amendable with the man even if he was not all that happy about failing in their mission to find the bomber.

The lead had been a faint one of course but still, he had been so hopeful.

At least he was home and he could go bother Anakin a bit and look after the kid, maybe grab dinner with Mace and Qui-Gon had promised a sparring round after they rested.

However…

Obi-Wan slowed and then stopped, looking around the hanger with a curious look crossing his face.

The rush of… excitement was in the air.

Something had happened, something potentially good.


	17. If you won't, I will

Staring at the burned and twisted lump of metal hovering in a stasis ray, Obi-Wan felt his brow climb his forehead as he slowly moved his eyes from it to the council members instead. “And what am I suppose to be looking at right now?” He asked dryly.

“A piece of a blaster it was. Left behind under the creche for reasons unknown.” Yoda pointed out, ears quivering.

Flickering his eyes between them, Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped back to the broken metal. “… Whose?” He asked sharply.

“Aurra Sing, a known bounty hunter from Nar Shadda. She’s well known sniper and assassin that works for the highest bidder.” Plo said in a calm tone.

‘Aurra Sing…’ Obi-Wan had a name and he tilted his head expectantly while looking at the council.

“Knight Vos has touched the metal, that’s how we know. She planted the bombs under the creche almost four days in advance though he thinks the only reason she did it was for money so she is not personally involved in whatever plot against the Jedi order that is happening… but there is a plot. Someone tried to use our children against us.” Mace confirmed, lips pursed.

“Someone tried to cause our attention to go back on our own,” Obi-Wan snarled out into the chamber, silencing everyone else. “Someone tried to make us shore up our defenses, used a bounty hunter to create division and make our attention go inwards and it worked. And the only thing I can think of that the Jedi order indirectly got involved with in such a scale that they’d want everyone to look our way is the recent dismissed chancellor.”

“Obi-Wan, n-” Mace shut up as two angry green eyes snapped at him.

“Are you going to tell me its not possible? Are you honestly going to tell me that Palpatine is not capable of such a thing? After he tried to go behind my back to get to Anakin. No this is not a grudge Mace Windu that’s speaking before you even suggest it. This is me drawing conclusions.” He sneered at them.

No one was about to argue with the other, not with that look on his face.

“You often forget the other corps. Most of us did not _flunk_ out. We went to the corps because there were no masters or because we _choose_. I choose to care for the children as people forgot to care for me,” He narrowed his eyes at them. “But I never forgot what I learned in all the lessons to attempt to become a Jedi and I did not stop learning after I choose to become a creche master.” He growled out at them.

The council slowly traded glances.

“You are becoming paranoid Obi-Wan, please do-”

Oppo shut up as Obi-Wan’s eyes focused on him with a look of deep disappointment, perfected from years and years of dealing with younglings. “Really? I am the paranoid one? I who look after children?” He asked in a wryer tone before bowing slowly. “I will only repeat my warning once more, how deep the betrayal goes is another matter but I swear, Sheev Palpatine has been involved in this and if none of you will deal with this threat to not only us and our children, but also the Republic then you will force my hand. I love my job, I adore the younglings I get to see grow and become more. But if you won’t act to defend us then I will.” He turned on his heel, marching out of the room without responding to their calls for him to return.

“…Well that could have gone better.” Mace muttered quietly, sitting back in his chair.

“He was _your_ boyfriend, you should have known that.” Depa said wryly.

“…I love you Depa, you are the light of my teacher years… but kark you.” Mace said dryly to many a snort of the entire council.

Well, at least they knew Obi-Wan was on a war path.

“…Warn the former Chancellor we should?”

“Hell no, can you imagine what Obi-Wan will do to us? The itching powder will be the last of our problem.”

“Hmm true that would be, itchy I already am.”


	18. Unprecedented

“…Are you sure about this Obi-Wan?” Dolan questioned quietly, sitting on the others bed as Obi-Wan was going through every rule in the Jedi order that he possibly could to see if there was anything that would stop him.

The older man had showed up when he’d seen Obi-Wan rummaging around his room long into the night and had come to quietly sit on his bed to keep him company but not distract him as Obi-Wan worked away.

“No, but if I don’t do this, than the council may as well try to sweep it under the carpet and officially there is no rules that states I can’t.” Obi-Wan lips were pursed as he continued his purview.

Dolan hummed at that, hands settled on his knees. “Have you considered what you’re actions would do to Anakin?” He asked quietly.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied without looking up, his eyes scanning the scroll in his hands that Jocasta had allowed him to take. “We had a long conversation about it and he’s uncertain but knows that he doesn’t have to leave the creche unless he decides to walk the path with me that I intend to move onto.” Obi-Wan paused then swallowed heavily, dropping his hands and the scroll down into his lap to stare at Dolan.

The other human raised a brow in question.

“Tell me I’m doing the wrong thing and I’ll stop. Tell me that what I’m planning won’t work and I’ll try to find another way bu-”

“There is no other way.” Dolan interrupted, his voice stern but not unkind.

Obi-Wan slumped. “…So I take the trials and become a Jedi knight. If I want to expose Palpatine I need to leave the creche.” He whispered with some despair.

Dolan watched one of the strongest people he knew crumble before standing and moving in front of him, kneeling down and pressing their foreheads together. “We are one with the Force and the Force is with us. This moment doesn’t have to last forever Obi-Wan and when you’re done, you can return. Your position will always be here and there will always be kids.”

Blinking, Obi-Wan’s lips quirked a bit. “Don’t focus on my anxiety huh?”

Dolan lips quirked in return, the smiling wrinkles around his eyes curving with it. “Exactly. You will always come home Obi-Wan and your place here will always be yours,” Dolan said with quiet pride before taking his hands away from the scroll to squeeze them. “And your heart will always belong to the children of the order.”

His smile slowly growing, Obi-Wan nodded. “Then I’ll do my duty by the children I swore to protect so I can go home again.”

()()()

The council had their collective jaws on the ground as they stared at Obi-Wan.

Suddenly there was life in them though, each shouting something and being as undignified as they could be. almost like tantrum throwing creche children, while Obi-Wan stood calmly in front of them with his hands in his sleeves in a resting position as he waited for them to calm the kark down.

Finally some silence appeared and Obi-Wan opted to speak. “There is no precedence for a unchoosen Force sensitive of the temple becoming a knight as none of them has applied for the trials. Therefor there is technically no rules against me applying to become a knight as I am skilled… or will you deny that I have the skills to be just as capable a Jedi knight as anyone here?” He narrowed his eyes.

Hesitantly Plo spoke up. “What Obi-Wan says is true, there are no rules that would prevent him but its… unheard of as he also said.” Plo said while nervously rubbing his claws together.

“But if he completes the trials, than by our own standards, he would be a capable knight.” Shaak said quietly.

“But if we open this avenue we must allow others to also apply for the trials.” Oppo injected strongly.

“And?” Mace interrupted, silencing them all as they turned to him in surprise. “I do not see the problem with this I must admit. We are undermanned as it is, if they complete all trials as required than they would be knights, would fill in our ranks. We have been too few for too long and the trials would determined if they should be knights or not, would measure their worth in all the ways just like they do our padawans.” He frowned, rubbing his chin.

Yoda made a tetchy noise but under Obi-Wan’s gaze he didn’t reject the notion that they were understaffed and the ones who completed the trials being worthy.

For what felt like an eternity there was silence as they all stared at each other.

Finally Mace turned towards him. “Give us a few days Obi-Wan, to debate and consider this before we take a decision.” He said, talking for the entire council.

Pursing his lips, Obi-Wan finally inclined his head as he recognized the dismissal.

Now he just had to wait…

And hear what Anakin wanted to do if Obi-Wan did become a knight.


	19. The council decision

The council has come to a decision and Obi-Wan almost can’t believe it because they will allow it, Obi-Wan will be allowed to take the trials and if he success all of them he will be a knight and open the path to those who still wishes to become Jedi knights.

There will be additional demands of course.

Obi-Wan will have to prove his skills as a diplomat and defender before they release him on any missions but honestly Obi-Wan has no worries on the former or the latter. A room of demanding senators or cranky toddlers to get to bed is much the same even if their demands is different.

He will deal with them both equally but in different words and by the look in Mace’s eyes as Obi-Wan is told the additional requirements, he already knows what Obi-Wan is thinking and is struggling not to laugh.

“You know that if you ever send them to bed for throwing a tantrum they’ll never speak to you again, yes?” Is the first thing out of the other mans mouth as he catches up to Obi-Wan outside the chamber, a smirk on his lips.

Smirking in return, Obi-Wan gave an artful shrug and a wink. “I’ll just suggest a break to cool tempers and perhaps a lunch for those who may have forgotten it before as no one can think level headed on empty stomachs.” He returned in an airy tone that had Mace cackling in amusement as the korun followed the stewjoni into the elevator.

However when the door shut, so did the laughter still. “You will set a precedence now Obi-Wan,” Mace face turned utterly serious, the mask of the councilor they normally left behind when together. “If you succeed, you will open the gates to others from the other corps to also try for their knighthood and that might make a world of difference for someone out there and for someone in that corps that didn’t get a master.” He murmured.

Peering at the other, Obi-Wan let out a small hum. “I best make a good figure than, don’t I?” He answered equally serious.

Letting out a deep breath, Mace took Obi-Wan’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, peering at him for a long moment before nodding and smiling softly. “How goes it with Anakin and this new friendship you have with Qui-Gon?” He asked curiously, falling away from the serious subject as the doors opened and the two trailed out into the hall.

“Quite well, its amazing how a friendship can bloom when preconceptions and old habits are left behind at the door,” Obi-Wan snorted a bit, stroking his hair out of his face with a deep sigh. “As for Anakin…” He hesitated a bit before shaking his head. “He’s uncertain as to this newest endeavor of me, he felt his path as a creche master was set and now he is uncertain as to the future he is going for. Me becoming a knight opens for new paths he hasn’t considered in a long while and I will not deny him the chance to change his mind if he wishes.” Obi-Wan said wryly as he honestly doubted he could stop the younger man if he really set his mind to something.

Nodding slowly, Mace rubbed his own chin slowly with a small frown. “I can see how he may become confused now but I trust you to guide him Obi-Wan. To whatever path he feels is right to him.”

Feeling a smile cross his face without permission, Obi-Wan glanced at the other while wondering why they had ever decided to end their relationship.

It wasn’t a lack of fondness that’s for sure because Obi-Wan could still feel that warm glow in his stomach looking at Mace right now

Well… distance was one he had to concede and maybe that had been the biggest obstacle.

Mace being an active field agent left Obi-Wan without was often as he was with the children and therefor his time was often not his own to do with as he pleased until after the children went to bed and even than he needed a strict schedule as some of the children woke with the rise of the sun and others before.

They did have a few nocturnal ones after all.

But if he passed the trials…

He’d be a knight, his time would be more his with less chance of a youngling wandering into his room from the fright of a vision or nightmare.

Brushing the others wrist with his fingertips, he smiled softly when Mace caught his eyes, brown eyes widening a bit before curving into that familiar smile that touched the eyes but not the thin mouth.

But it was a smile Obi-Wan knew all to well.

It was the same smile he used to see over quiet dinner tables while stroking Mace wrist with his fingertips or curled up in bed together, the same smile that he might see in the future if he can just…

If he passes these trials.


	20. More calloused

Rubbing in the bacta slowly into the others hands, Mace let out a considering hum. “Your hands have become even more calloused,” He tisked lightly before smiling at Obi-Wan. “But then again, no Jedi has soft hands really like those of the Rotunda.” Mace remarked with some amusement, a reference to Senators and their aids.

Snorting a bit, Obi-Wan allowed the other to continue rubbing his hands in with bacta. “I had callouses before I was eight, saber training does that you know.” He huffed before smiling softly at the other man.

There was an acknowledging hum before Mace moved back and wiped his hands on a cloth so he could cap the bacta tube. “How is Anakin?” He questioned while moving away, uncaring of the gossip that wasn’t all that quiet around them.

Sparing a glance for the gossiping Jedi in the salle, Obi-Wan let out a little hum of his own. “Re-evaluating options honestly. He says he wants to leave with me if I go on missions since he’s worried I’d apparently forget to eat if there aren’t a ton of younglings around.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

There was a sharp snort as Mace sat down again on the bench, this time with bandages in hand as he started wrapping Obi-Wan’s injured hands. “You would, I remember that well enough even while we were dating, you were prone to just eating whatever snacks you had stashed on yourself once the kids were to bed,” He said dryly before smirking at Obi-Wan’s half pout. “You know you did.”

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan finally shrugged in a half admitting move. “At least the snacks were healthy. They were the same ones I feed the kids you know, kids with low blood sugar throw tantrums and get cranky.” He snorted before willing his bandaged fingers and making testing fists.

Finally he nodded and gave the other man a smile.

Smirking faintly, Mace sat back. “Better?” He drawled.

“Much, thank you Mace.” Obi-Wan chuckled and reached out, giving the others hand a squeeze before standing. “Now excuse me, I have a trial to prepare for.” He smirked lightly before moving, his left hand coming up to gently trace along Mace jaw with soft fingertips as he walked away but before he made too much distance the council member’s hand came up to catch his wrist, thumb pressing gently down on the pulse point.

Turning his head to meet the others burning brown eyes, Obi-Wan tilted his head a bit with a small smirk curling the corners of his lips as a challenge.

The thumb pressed down a bit more harshly as Mace smirked in return. “Don’t start something you do not tend to end Obi-Wan, I am master of the vapaad and you play with fire when you play with me.” He murmured quietly, his breath washing over bared fingertips.

Hiding a shiver, Obi-Wan let out a considering hum. “Tempting Mace, very tempting but I have a trial of insight to prepare for and bringing you with me into the chamber sounds like a bad idea if I ever heard one.” He chuckled quietly before pulling away, feeling the others eyes in his back as he walked away.

But oh did he feel alive.

He hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.

Everything had become so ordinary and routine in the creche, even the pranks he pulled on the council as a teaching tool had become routine.

But to face the inner demons of his soul?

To face the darkness of himself to find enlightenment?

Oh, Obi-Wan was more then ready to see what was inside him so he could wander out into the galaxy prepared for the darkness of those around him for the bright lights he had wandered among for so many years.

Ready to enter the chamber while wondering which master would be observing in case everything went wrong.

He’d find out.


	21. What one sees

Finally ready, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and got to his feet as he eyed the entrance.

Then he looked to where Plo was standing, sending the man a small smile when he tilted his head curiously. “Thank you for overseeing my trial Plo, I know there are many things you could have done, especially as a council member.”

Chortling quietly, Plo moved over to Obi-Wan and squeezed his shoulder in a companionably touch. “I am your friend and I wish you well Obi-Wan, this is why I am here. I want to see you succeed.” He murmured warmly before looking towards the entrance. “And this test… the trial of insight is always painful for the things you see are to test you… whatever you see in there Obi-Wan, remember who you are in the end.” Plo patted his shoulder and stepped back.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan nodded and moved forward, holding his head high as he moved into the trial.

‘Force, guide my steps for I worry what I shall find inside, what I shall have to look and find.’ He closed his eyes, moving forward until he felt the room widen and glanced about. It was an entrance that had three halls that lead to each their own chamber.

Breathing out, Obi-Wan closed his eyes before taking the one towards the left.

()()()

“So what did you find down there? What did you see?” Anakin questioned in excitement, wiggling a bit beside Obi-Wan as his master continued slowly sipping tea.

Settled on one of the two recliners of the Kenobi/Skywalker quarters, Qui-Gon quickly hid a smile behind his cup at the teens visible excitement and impatience, those blue eyes glittering in need to know.

Shrugging elegantly, Obi-Wan delayed answering by taking a rather large sip and Qui-Gon had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid barking in laughter as Anakin groaned in annoyance.

The nuance of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s apprenticeship was a rather interesting one, built as much on teasing each other as respect which made their working relationship good but their personal one even better as they could understand each other and have fun together.

And therefor Anakin wouldn’t think twice about prodding for answers while Obi-Wan wouldn’t think twice about ribbing his padawan for his own enjoyment.

“To be honest Anakin,” Obi-Wan finally chuckled while resting his hands with the cup in his lap. “I can’t tell you the details should you one day decide you want to be a knight. I will tell you I had to see through illusions and see the truth of my situation to arrive to the outside safely.” Obi-Wan explained, barking out his own laugh and patting Anakin on the back when his padawan groaned in annoyance.

Tilting his head, Qui-Gon pondered that answer.

If he were to guess, he would imagine Obi-Wan had to go through a maze and find the exit while also defending himself from those who would attack him.  It wouldn’t be the first time that particular test had been used, Qui-Gon had read about it in the notes before and while the attackers were illusions of the Force obviously… the person going through the trial also had to see through the ‘maze’ as there were ways to open hidden doors that would lead you outside with ease instead of going every path which would take _days_ if left alone, days without food or water which would not be healthy.

Obviously Obi-Wan must have figured that out as he came out in two days.

Dragged from his musing as Anakin spoke again, Qui-Gon returned his gaze to the two. “Does this mean you’re a Jedi knight now master?” Anakin bit his lower lip uncertainly and ah, Obi-Wan had mentioned this, Anakin was uncertain to the paths now open to him.

“Technically,” Qui-Gon answered for Obi-Wan. “He should be a knight now however Obi-Wan’s situation is rather unique as he’s gone from the creche to knighthood. The council is debating as far as I know if Master Obi-Wan here has shown the skill level required for a Jedi knight.” He smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, giving him a wink. “Something I know for certain that you show every inch so I imagine you’ll be granted your knighthood within the week.” He lifted his cup in a salute for Obi-Wan’s accomplishments and skills.

Obi-Wan smiled at that, setting his empty cup on the caff table. “We’ll see what they finally decide on but… remember Anakin, whatever else, you can chose your own fate.” Anakin blushed at that as Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around the blond’s shoulders, seeing right through him as always.

‘…I’m grateful Obi-Wan took Anakin from me now. They are obviously well matched.’ Qui-Gon mused to himself, content and warm in his friends quarter, watching his almost padawan and his friend playfully snipe at each other while cuddling together as they seemingly forgot all about Qui-Gon.

He didn’t mind.

Not with the warmth these quarters were suffused with in the Force, like a breath of warm spring air.


End file.
